moment sam et jack
by lapetiotesouris
Summary: des moment dans la série qui, en te ant que shippeuse professionnelle m'on beaucoup plut!
1. Chapter 1

Et si la discutions entre Jack et Sam se serait passé autrement après le retour de Daniel de la réalité alternative.

Saison 1 Episode 20 : décision politique.

**************************************

Daniel : ... Teal'c se préparé a attaquer la Terre, je ne faisais pas partis de ce programme et vous étiez fiancée, vous alliez vous marriez avec Jack...

Jack : excuser-moi !?

Sam : quoi ?!

ils se regardèrent mais Sam se repris...

-non, écouter ! en admettant que vous ayez effectivement vécu cette réalité alternative, le fait qu'il y est eu des différences signifie que nous n'aurons pas forcément le même destin !

-oui, seulement la mort de Râ , l'événement qui a tout déterminer a bien eu lieu dans les deux univers.

Teal'c : une attaque en représailles...

Daniel : oui !!! et le même phénomène risque d'arriver ici si nous ne l'arrêtons pas !

Jack : attendez !! je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir tout saisi... on était fiancée ???

Sam : oui, théoriquement , c'et tout a fait possible !

Jack : mais il y a le règlement ?!

Sam : et bien peut étre que le règlement était différent ou bien que...

Daniel : Sam n'est pas rentré dans l'armée dans l'autre réalité, elle était le docteur Carter.

Jack : oh... et il y en a beaucoup des réalités alter...truc ???

Sam : et bien il peu y en avoir des millions même des milliards...

Jack : donc dans des milliards de réalité autre que celle ci nous sommes ensemble et dans la réalité ou je suis moi nous sommes séparé...

Teal'c : pourquoi cela vous dérange autant Colonel O'Neill ??

Jack : parce que je me dit, qu'il y a plein de Jack qui on Samantha Carter en se réveillant le matin...

Sam : mon colonel.... humm...

Jack : Daniel, vous êtes d'accord avec moi les caractère des personnes des réalité n'était pas différents ??

Daniel : euh... en effet ! ils étaient même plutôt identique.

jack : très bien donc... Samantha, j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez se que pourrai trouvé une superbe jeune femme comme vous a un vieux pruneau comme moi au point d'accepter de l'épouser ???

Sam : monsieur, je ne crois pas que se soit le moment pour une tel discutions....

Jack ; tatatata.... !!! Carter, je veux une réponse !

Sam : et vous, Jack.... qu'est ce qui a put attiré un Homme si sur et robuste que vous vers une femme bordelique et scientifique comme moi ??

Jack :...

Sam :...

Hammmond : ha je suis content que vous soyez tous là, comment va t'il ?

Sam : je pense qu'il va s'en remettre mon général.

Hammond : bien voici....


	2. Chapter 2

je me suis amuser a repéré les moments fort de sam et Jack, voici celui de la saison 6 épisode 22.

jack parle a skaraa dans les ruines, sur abydos...

skaraa : nous sommes fiancée.

jack : ha oui, effectivement, c'est du sérieux ! Féliciatation!

skaraa : c'est gentille a vous.

jack : tu as perdu toute les invitations ou seulement la mienne ?

skaraa : je voulais vous demander d'étre shaloki. Vous serez avec moi devant le prétre...

jack : mais, euh... il y aura aussi ta femme... ?

skaraa : oui!

jack : merci de cette honneur.

skaraa: viendrez vous au mariage tout seul?

Jack : euh... Carter est surement inviter aussi...?

skaraa : bien sûr ! vous viendrez ensemble, alors ?

Jack : c'est l'usage ?

sam : oui, pour les mariage on regroupe souvent les célibataires...

Jack : alors, dans ce cas d'accord !!! Carter vous serez ma cavaliére !

sam : mais avec plaisir !

jack : trés bien lorsque l'histoire avec les tête de serpent sera fini je viendrait vous cherhcé vers 20h !

sam : oui donc vous serez cher moi a 21h...

Jack : pardon ?

sam : vous éte toujours en retard...

jack : quel affront vous me faite sam... je suis outrés, vous verrez...

sam : oui, j'aimerai voir...

jack : Samantha, vous allez vers un terrain glissant ! Vous allez perdre a ce jeu là ! Quesque je gagne si j'arrive a l'heure ?

sam : que voulez-vous gagner, jack ?

jack :...

sam :...

jonas : mon colonel, je crois... pardon j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?


End file.
